


Transformers: Beatbox, Guard Of Styx's Story.

by DerpyFTW



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anxiety, Entertainer Children, Flashbacks, Great Sibling Connections, More tags to be added, Other, Potential Triggering Subjects, stage fright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: Beatbox Has Found Himself Face-to-face With The DJD, He Decides That Now Is The Best Time To Tell His Backstory And Why He Was So Unpleasant.





	Transformers: Beatbox, Guard Of Styx's Story.

**Author's Note:**

> I Was Listening To "Left Behind" By DAGames And It Inspired This Fic Based Off Of My Styx Guards I Came Up With!

"Seems We've Finally Caught Up To You, Beatbox." Tarn Said. "Go Ahead. Kill Me, Torture Me, Whatever. I've Got Nothin' To Lose." Beatbox Smirked. "Why Were You So Unpleasant To Your Prisoners?" Kaon Asked. "Well, Might As Well Tell Ya," Beatbox Said.

 

 

"Bro! Wake Up!!!" Emp3 Squeaked. "*Grunt*" Beatbox Grunted. "Alright, Guess Ya Don't Want Any Of The Waffles I Made This Morning With Powdered Sugar." Emp3 Said. "Fine. I'm Up." Beatbox Said. The Red, Grey, And Gold Youngling Got Off Of The Blue And Purple Mechling And Bounced Off. "Emp3 You're Too Cute For Your Own Good." Beatbox Groaned. "Hey Bro." A Red, Yellow, And Black Mechling Said. "Hey Audion." Beatbox Groaned. "She Bounced On Ya Till Ya Woke Up, Huh?" Audion Asked. "Don't Ya Know It." Beatbox Said. "Don't Forget, The Place Opens At 7:00 This Morning." Audion Said. A Black, Grey, Purple, And Dark Blue Bot Peeked Aroung The Corner. "Can I Sit Out Again Today Guys...?" Recordah Asked. "Look, You're Always Gonna Be Scared Of Performing Onstage If Ya Don't Perform Someday." Audion Sighed. "I Know, But All Those People Watching Me....... What If I Screw It Up? Wh-What If I Fall Over And I Mess It Up?!" Recordah Asked. "Why'd Ya Think We'd Never Leave Ya Without Someone To Hold Your Servo?" Emp3 Said. Beatbox And His Siblings Ate And Grabbed Their Backpacks And Headed Out The Door. Beatbox And His Siblings Walked Backstage. "WeLl Hello TheRE BeåT∫oX! S¬eEp W´l¬?" Glitcher Asked. "Yeah." Beatbox Said. " _Everyon, Please Remain In Your Seats. The Show Will Be Begining Momentarily._ " Emp3 Said Onstage. "G-G-Get Mo√ing!" Glitcher Said. Beatbox Walked Onstage. "Welcome To The Musical 'Bot Family Pizzaria, If You Head To The Far Left Corner, You Can Have Fun Playing With Audion! And If You Head To The Far Right Corner, You Can Learn How To Sing, Dance, Share, And More With Recordah!" Emp3 Said. "And If Ya Want, You Can Stay Right Here, And Listen To Original Songs Written And Sung By Us!" Emp3 Said. A Few 'Bots Moved Around To The Different Areas And Some Stayed At The Show Stage. Emp3 And Beatbox Sang A Duet And Soon The Day Was Over. The Siblings Headed Home And Went To Recharge.


End file.
